wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
TrapWings
Appearance and Anatomy Trapwings are below the average height for a dragon with very slim and long bodies. Their scales can match that of any species of viper --and sometimes other species of snake-- but, its not uncommon for them to have a grayscale pallet. They have long sharp claws and teeth that usually have the fangs protruding from the upper half and sometimes all the way along. The claws are used to break holes in trees to get food similar to woodpeckers and to make hollows for their colonies. The teeth obviously can leave a nasty bite and along with the teeth's sharpness they also have a slight bit of very weak venom alone able to make you feel a bit sick. They have spines along their neck and spine that move to express emotion. Males have larger spines which they mate when they begin their search for a mate so as to show off. They lack wings but make up for it with the ability to climb the very tall trees and cliffs that inhabit their home. They also in exchange for their wings have an extra pair of legs that don't touch the ground unless the TrapWing is running at high speeds as they are much weaker then the other legs. They have sharp points on their elbows starting out with none and gaining two once they reach adult-hood. Their hind legs are powerful, using them to jump from tree to tree. They have 4 digits on all their feet, on the front they act as thumbs, in the middle they are mixed and at the back they help with gripping and jumping. Their long tails also act as an extra limb as they use them to hang from trees and to hold items. Their tails are strong enough to pull the dragon up on their own despite the discomfort (They can be strengthened with training). Their also very good diggers making burrows at the base of trees to house their hatchlings and to create places to hide in case of danger. If they have their hatchlings up in the trees before their legs are strengthened enough they will surely fall to their death. This is check by their elbows, if the elbow is smooth they must remain on the ground however, if the elbow is beginning to form a point they begin branching. They have long necks and long pointed heads (Similar to a Spinosaurus). They have long tongues which they use to search around for anything left over in holes. After about 3 months they begin branching as hatchlings. When they hit 6 months they are younglings. After a full year they are dragonets and after another year they become adults. They don't live as long as other dragons and it isn't rare for them to die as hatchlings or younglings from falling or other dragons. The females usually lay around 3-5 eggs in which all survive most of time unless an aggressive hatchling is born which will attempt to kill the first hatched and end up being killed in the process. If the hatchlings fight for dominance at the hatching the parents cannot interfere. While this may seem cruel the reason for this is because it deals with highly aggressive Trapwings or kills a weak hatchling that would most likely die anyways in the near future. Royals are distinguished by a webbing that goes from their arm to their side which allows them to glide around. They often paint their webbings along with their spines for events and parties. Like Rainwings all of them can camo but must remain still while doing so or an outline of them will be visible leaving them exposed. Eggs The eggs are smooth and usually white. The shell is thin so it is easily shattered however they release an awful smell when the shell breaks. Behaviour Diet They break holes into trees and eat the bugs that make their home in the bark. They also tend to eat the birds and any dragons that get tangled in the many tight branches of their trees. Up in the higher branches there is also fruit that they eat, however if the fruit is unfamiliar and not from their trees it can make them very sick and on the rare occasion even death. The sap in their trees is considered a treat Colonies Every TrapWing belongs to a colony that usually live on 1-3 trees depending on the size. The TrapWings that rank the lowest or baiters live at the bottom close to the ground. The middle class live in the rest of the trunk and the royals or highest rank live in the branches and are the first to get fruits and to attack stuck dragons. The colonies are all at peace and don't attack Trapwings from other colonies unless provoked however, there have been battles between colonies over trees but, they are very few. Attack Strategy They dig holes in the ground in hide in them as they wait for dragons to pass. The baiters lure the enemy dragons out over the holes for the hidden dragons to attack. Once the enemy is attacked from below some more drop down onto them and attack from above. When they kill an important figure they make it messy, if from above the spine is laid out on the ground and if below the guts. When they are in their pot holes their quills press against the sides to feel for vibrations made by dragon feet, they don't pick up the baiters vibrations. Traditions Dominance Battle This is when two hatchlings fight for dominance. The parents cannot intervene and must take the fighting hatchlings out onto a branch to let them fight. A hatchling will always die in this battle however sometimes both fall to their deaths. The winner of the battles are always chosen as soldiers when they reach adulthood. Branching Ceremony The Branching Ceremony starts and ends branching practices for hatchlings. It is usually during branchings that hatchlings fall to their deaths due to careless parents so making it to the 2nd Branching Ceremony is quite the achievement for some. The ceremony has lots of strengthening foods and all relatives are invited to watch the hatchlings begin branching. Caring for Hatchlings The parents carry their hatchlings around using their middle arms when they need to travel. They usually feed all the hatchlings at once. In the beginning the hatchlings are only able to drink water and eat the soft unripe fruits that their trees bear. The parents cannot go far from the hatchlings due to the constant need for attention which is why they carry them around when they have to travel up the tree to get the fruits the hatchlings need. Naming They are often named after ambush predators or after snakes. The names often relate to the name of their colony. History They were brought to Phyrria by some travelers that didn't realize they had some extra company. With them they brought saplings and found a field to call home. They grew the forest themselves starting out with burrows and eventually moving into their beloved trees. They had to fight with Skywings however when they came to investigate the forest. They dropped down onto the patrols from the trees and attacked them from below from the safety of their pot holes that they covered in leaves. The Skywing queen Rouge was furious and launched a full on attack on the TrapWings. The TrapWings fought back by sending a regiment to assassinate Queen Rouge. Although most of the regiment was killed they were successful after the guards found Rouge's body torn up her guts spewed out on the floor meaning the final blow was dealt from below. Every now and then Skywings go to the Trapwing forest to kill them but, end up dead so this is discouraged by the older SkyWings. Alliances Sandwings They have a trade agreement. In exchange for their help the TrapWings bring them a medium portion of their food. Some Sandwings do help them for free but this is rare. Rainwings They live nearby their Rainforest and were able to make peace with them and a promise to receive their help in any coming wars. However, the agreement was made before Queen Glory and when they were stupid and lazy. After Queen Glory they had to be more careful not to lose the alliance with their neighbours. Royalty As there are many colonies each with their own royalty you can ask to make a colony and have your royals added to this list Spider Colony Queen Goldenrod (After the Goldenrod Crab Spider) King Ambush (Ambush Spider) Princess Synema Princess Ozyptila Prince Tmarus Abilities Protruding Teeth This is when the teeth grow at an extreme rate leading them to protrude from the upper and lower jaw. Extra Quills These Trapwings have extra quills on their arms and tail. These Trapwings are prime assassins and are often used as such as they pick up vibrations with ease. They are held at high standards so if they hatch to a baiter couple they are considered middle class and live as such being taken and put with a middle class couple and their eggs. The eggs are slightly bumpy but very few notice it unless they look for it. This is rare. Animus They are EXTREMELY rare leading most to believe they are incapable of producing such powerful dragons. They are no different from other dragons unless they start to use their powers which is highly discouraged due them being known to lose their mind a little bit faster. THEY ARE OPEN BUT DO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A COLONY Category:Fanmade Tribes